


Long time coming

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek Reboot, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took them quite some time, but once the candle was lit there was no way to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lowlizah for the beta. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them (pity).

 

 

 

When you're looking back at the past five years that James Kirk and Christopher Pike knew each other, they clearly had it coming. There was that spark the moment they met for the first time; Kirk hanging all over the table, broken bleeding nose and split, equally bleeding lip. Pike only looked at him; "You alright, son?" he asked, laughing a little when Kirk informed him he can whistle really loud.

 

They sat down, drank a beer and talked about why Kirk's wasting his life, his dad, and that he was meant to do something better, at least when you ask Chris. So Pike did the only logical thing and asked Kirk to join Star Fleet, which made Kirk do nothing but snort; never would he join Star Fleet.

 

At the time, Jim clearly got annoyed, “Are you done?”

 

“Yeah,I'm done,” was Chris’ short reply and he left.

 

Everything was said; so it was quite a surprise for Pike when he saw Kirk arrive the next morning at the shuttle yard. Nonchalantly, while entering the shuttle Jim told him, in his typical arrogant tone he had going on; he'll make it in not four, but three years.

 

Pike couldn't suppress a smirk; he has gotten his way, Jim joined star fleet.

 

Five years later, Kirk did as he told Pike; he made it in three years and had his own ship. Now that Kirk wasn't under Pike's direct command anymore, there were no excuses left; no excuses that forbid them from doing what they wanted, yearned for all along, but had to hold back. Both, to not get in trouble and not let private and business matters cross the line.

 

 

So it is no surprise for either of them to be in Chris’ home, in his bedroom to be more specific, urgently trying to get out of their clothes.

 

 

"Shit!" Kirk cursed, getting audibly impatient in the process of not getting Chris' clothes off fast enough. Chris wasn't any different; there was no sign of the usually calm and cool-headed Admiral.

 

"Lemme." he spat and just ripped Jim's shirt open, buttons flying all over the place. “Better!” Jim chuckled,

“Impatient much?"

 

"Like you're not?" was Chris' short reply before he went back to sucking a hickey into Jim's neck and working on getting Kirk's pants undone, which was much easier task thanks to it not having nearly as many buttons.

 

When Jim stepped out of his pants, Chris gave him a little push making him fall backwards onto the bed, where he shimmied out of his boxers while Chris worked on getting out of the rest of his own clothes under Kirk's hungry gaze. Once finished, he smirked and joined Jim on the bed.

 

Not really waiting until Chris and he laid face-to-face, Jim began his assault on Chris’ body like he couldn't get enough of him; which in some ways certainly was the truth. Chris wasn't quiet for long, the moment he felt Jim's hands grip every piece of skin they could find and his mouth latched itself onto Chris' neck, he close to moaned his head off at Kirk's sensual assault.

 

"Fuck, Jim. You're killing me here," Pike panted.

 

"Would defeat the purpose to do so before we're done here baby," Jim laughed and continued. Chris' breath hitched at the endearment, he just laid back and let have Jim have his way, at least for a while. Inch-by-inch, Jim moved down Chris' body, before long he reached his cock, that was standing proudly at attention and how could Kirk say no to that?! Simple, he couldn't.

When Chris felt Jim's tongue touch the head of his cock, he could practically feel himself leaking even more, and Jim immediately used that to taste Chris for the first time.

 

“You taste good,” he stated, smacking his lips together before he continued playing with Pike's cock.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!”

 

Jim certainly enjoyed having Chris reduced to a babbling mess, “Close enough.”

 

When Jim took the whole length into his mouth, Chris saw stars and his hips got a life of their own; they jerked off the bed, shoving himself even further into Jim's mouth, making him gag once or twice as his dick hit the back of Jim’s throat. Chris mumbled a half-hearted apology and petted Jim's hair.

 

Jim was good at what he was doing to Chris’ dick; as if they had done this thousand times before, he knew where to put his tongue, where to bring a little bit of teeth into the game, and when he applied more suction on the head, Chris felt like heaven.

 

It wasn't long before he was close to cumming thanks to Jim's A-class cock-sucking skills. He weakly grabbed Kirk by his arms, pulled him up and rolled them over so he was on top.

 

"Making me come before we're done would also defeat the purpose," he smiled down at Jim after they shared a kiss, "Especially since I want to be in you for that," he empathized his statement with a thrust of his hips against Jim's.

 

Jim moaned at the feeling of Chris' dick sliding wetly against his own, "What makes you think you're the top here? I'm always on top, I'm a great top. I'll have you screaming my name in no time," he questioned with a small laugh.

 

"Oh, I'm sure you're a great top Jim," Chris' hand wandered between their bodies to Jim's dick and wound his fingers around it. "And as for you always being on top, you can be on top..." Chris paused briefly and looked at Kirk, "When you're riding me," he added biting down on Kirk's neck.

 

"Bastard," Jim panted.

 

"Careful with the nicknames, sweetheart! I can also make sure you won't get any at all," Chris bit down onto Jim's earlobe.

 

"No, no, no," Jim's voice sounding pathetic even to himself.

 

"Like I would take away my own fun."

 

"Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Jim shot back, and then he grabbed Pike and crushed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

 

Being so lost in the kiss Jim didn't notice right away when Chris slowly begun stroking his cock, Pike deepened the kiss and resumed stroking Jim's member, all the while Kirk's hands grabbed for whatever piece of skin he could reach.

 

_It really was a long time coming!_

 

After a few moments, it also might have been minutes; Chris ended the kiss and crawled down Jim's body leaving a trail of little bite marks on his way down, until he reached Jim's cock. He took him once more in his hand and gave him a couple good strokes before he licked all over it from root to the top, making Jim and himself moan in unison.

 

"You taste better than I imagined," Chris exclaimed and took him in his mouth, inch-by-inch.

 

Now it was Jim's turn to be the panting and babbling mess, "You...fuck...yeah...thought about su...uuuh....sucking me?"

 

Chris ignored Kirk's question for the time being in favor of sucking his dick some more, but then he let him slip from his mouth. "Yes," he continued stroking him instead. "Gave me not just one sleepless night," Chris admitted truthfully and gave the head another nice suck.

 

"Good god," Jim's breath coming in spurts now, "Could've...could've been doing this for years. Shit, Chris! Yeah!" he nearly screamed when he felt Chris taking him back into his mouth, right to the base in one swift motion.

 

Despite his earlier act of questioning who would be on top, he too wanted Chris in him when he was coming so he grabbed for his hair, trying to pull him off his dick. "Stop...stop it. Damnit!" he said weakly, so so close to orgasm.

 

Chuckling Chris looked up at him, yet not stopping; letting his tongue play on Jim's dick, he was visibly proud of himself that he did this to James T. Kirk.

 

"I...fuck...want you in me when I'm cumming."

 

Chris' eyes lit up at Kirk's words. He pulled off his dick but not before giving him one, for now, last languid suck.

 

He then crawled back up Jim's body, kissing him. Both not being able to end the kiss. Eager hands roaming frantically moving bodies, and even more eager mouths fused together in deep passionate kisses until they had to pull apart gasping for air.

 

Chris used that time to open the bedside drawer and retrieve a bottle of lube. "May I?" he asked Jim, with a smirk on his face.

 

"Fuck yes, please," Jim's voice raspy from all the moaning that had been going on already.

 

Chris again made his way down Jim's body. "Very well," he said voice a promising undertone and begun working on opening Jim up for what was about to come up.

 

He didn't spend too much time prepping but he made sure he did it good and proper. Yes, he’s wanted this for years; they both did, but there's no way he'd rush it now and risk hurting Jim.

 

When he felt Jim relaxed and loose around his fingers, he looked up and asked "How do you want it?"

 

"Assuming this won't be just one round, let's start it this way," he let his legs fall open further, "and see where it leads us," he suggested smiling. Pike smirked at Kirk's almost slutty action.

 

"I like the way you think." Chris made himself at home between Jim's spread legs; he took his cock in his left hand, bracing himself with his other above Jim and teased the entrance with the head.

 

And right after the first tickle Jim's impatience once again made its appearance. "Dammit, stop teasing me and fuck me," he squirmed trying to make Chris hurry, “Been wanting this since forever.” Chris groaned at this comment, they really could've been doing this for years; if there hadn't been the professional boundary Chris desperately tried to maintain.

 

"This is not the way to get me to do what you want Jimmy!" Chris shook his head, smiling devilishly.

 

Oh no, this was not going to fly. Jim knew exactly what Chris wanted, but Jim wouldn't do that. He had to find another way to make Chris finally stick it in him because begging was so not on the list. Not for James Tiberius Kirk.

 

_Never...Really? No! Yes! Never..._

 

It took a whole of three more nudges of Chris' cock against Jim's quivering entrance, "Please, Chris, just please, fuck me." he begged breathlessly, “Please...sir!” Jim's voice a mess, just like the rest of himself.

 

Satisfied with Jim's way to ask nicely and the ‘sir’ had been a nice touch, Chris began entering Kirk's tight ass.

 

"Fuck yes," came from both of their mouths, almost at the same time. The feeling of finally being inside Jim and of finally having Chris inside him for both of them was overwhelming.

 

It started out really desperate and fast but now that he really was about to fuck Jim Kirk, Chris took his sweet time sliding into his new lover, not letting Jim's wiggling below him and his swearing and threats hurry him one bit.

 

Fully seated inside Jim, Chris held perfectly still, partly to savor the moment and partly to not to embarrass himself and cum too soon. "Move. Damnit!" Jim demanded promptly, but was shut up by a kiss. Pike kissing the air from his lunges made him forget his demand for now, but when Chris started moving just a few moments later Jim's hands flew to each side of the bed and twisted themselves tightly into the bedspread.

 

Chris pulled out slowly before he thrust back in rather roughly. His back arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, when Chris' dick hit his prostate spot on. "Yes, right there, right fucking there," he screamed.

 

"Here?" Chris countered and bumped his dick again full on against the spot deep inside Jim.

 

"Asshole!" Jim laughed at Chris being such a cocky shit.

 

"Yes, about right, Jimmy," Chris shot back.

 

It didn't take them long to find a rhythm and Chris started fucking the hell out of Jim.

 

Jim's hands now found their way to Chris' back, his fingernails leaving a trail of scratches all over it. One particular deep scratch made Chris hiss and arch his back so hard it resulted in an especially deep thrust and Jim felt another inch slid into him. He absently wondered how was there even more but he in no way was about to complain. It's their first time together but he already loved the feeling of Chris fucking him deep and hard way too much, could easily get addicted to it.

 

Their moans of each other’s names were getting louder and louder, their movements were getting jerkier and the sweat forming on their bodies indicated that both of them had to be very close.

 

When Chris felt Jim's fingers in his hair and his head being pulled down into a forceful kiss, he knew Jim was close. Bracing himself on one arm, he shoved his right hand between them in attempt to jerk Jim off. He wanted him to cum with him but Jim had other plans. He let go of his hair and slapped his hand away. "Just your dick, just your dick," he whimpered frantically and trashed his head from one side to the other, getting closer by every thrust Chris made.

 

"Yes, cum, Jim, show me how good it is to finally get what you always wanted," he leaned down and whispered dirtily in Jim's ear. "Be the good cadet you always were and come on my cock.” his voice tight. He thrust a few more times and finally growled "I said fucking cum!" and that did it for Jim. He screamed Chris name and his cock shoot and shoot ropes of cum between their bodies.

 

Feeling Jim's walls tighten around him was the last push that Chris needed to come himself and empty his balls inside Jim's ass; Jim's name leaving his lips in a moan. As if he wanted to make sure he did a good job, he thrust a few more time and really fucked it into him and Jim's ass didn't seem to protest, it still seemed to practically suck him in. When his dick started to soften, he shoved once more into Jim before pulling out slowly and rolling to his side.

 

It took them quite a few minutes before their breath turned normal again. Jim finally moved to snuggle up to Chris. "See, you can be such a good boy if you want to," Chris was the first to speak to ease the mood in case this was going to be awkward now, but his attempt of a joke failed badly and he felt Jim tense. When Jim still didn't react after a few moments, he turned on his side and looked at him. Jim's face immediately turned to the other side as if hiding his embarrassment. That was not what Chris wanted, nor was he being serious anyway.

 

"Hey," he reached for Kirk's face and turned his head towards him, blue eyes meeting his. "I wasn't...I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said and gave him a kiss.

 

"It's ...nothing," truth was Jim wasn't sure if Chris would think differently of him now that he gets turned on by it; which he didn't know himself beforehand, but then again it isn't everyday he has sex with someone this kind of play could emerge with.

 

"Nothing my ass," Chris returned. "Spill it".

 

"It's not the reason I wanted to fuck you, get fucked by you...I'm not in search for some kind of daddy replacement...shit," he felt like this was totally going in the wrong direction.

 

 

"I know," Chris said calmly, figuring what the problem was, "It was in the moment. I said it; you liked it, no reason to dwell upon it. It was just part of the sex, one part. It doesn't define you or your reasons."

 

Jim felt like a cry-baby, making such a big deal about something minor; he could kick himself. He threw his arm over his head, wanting to hide for being such a child, but again Chris leaned over and dragged his arm off his face. "You're cute when you're pouting, you know?" Jim laughed, rolled them over and draped himself all over Chris.

 

 

"And you, sir, are hot. And you make me horny. C'mere!” he stated smiling and placed his lips firmly over Chris'.

 

 

Knowing this by far wasn't the end of the night, Chris and Jim for now enjoyed some of the purest form of affection: kissing and cuddling!

 

 

 


End file.
